This invention relates to novel fluorinated bis(salicylates).
The novel bis(salicylates) of this invention are useful as high temperature stable fluids, starting materials for the formation of fluoroaromatic epoxy resins, and as monomers for the synthesis of fluorinated polymers and copolymers containing said fluorinated bis(salicylates). Useful copolymers containing the novel bis(salicylates) of this invention include copolymers of the fluorinated bis(salicylates) with imides, esters, carbonates, and styrenes. The polymers and copolymers formed from the novel bis(salicylates) of this invention are particularly useful as gas separation membrane materials.